In One Year, Our Lives Changed Forever
by ChaylorTwilightQueen10
Summary: In One Year, our whole lives have been changed. We saw things in a new light. All thanks to one movie, High School Musical. For the oneyear anniversary of HSM which is today! Dedicated to all HSM fans around the globe.


This is for the one-year anniversary for High School Musical. Enjoy!

**_In one year, our lives have changed…._**

In one year, our whole lives changed forever.

Not just for us children, but for everyone who was dealing in a school situation as of this.

365 days, it was just an ordinary Saturday for everyone. Shopping, hanging with friends, hitting the movies, the regular stuff. But Disney Channel had a special premiere planned that night. The DCOM everyone's been waiting to see…

High School Musical.

We were all talking about it ever since we heard about it on TV 2 months ago. DCOM extras for the movie have been and some of the songs are stuck in our minds. But during those 2 hours of watching the world premiere, we had noticed something. It was just like how our society works.

We have our cliques, we have our gangs, we don't go out, we don't go in. That was the way it had worked. But one basketball jock and one freaky math girl changed it all for us. To make us think outside the box.

We can't be just the jocks or the geeks; we can stand out. Jocks can try out for musicals, just like skater dudes trying out for the Scholastic Decathalon. It had made us think that we don't have to 'stick to the status quo'. We can 'break free' and 'start something new'.

We have a reason to 'get our head in the game' and 'bop to the top' to show off what we got. And if we were down, we have friends around to tell us that 'we're all in this together,' It was a big deal to everyone who had watched and for people who didn't, they don't know what they're missing.

High School Musical was and _i_s the movie that everyone will remember and talk about for generations. All changed by 6 main cast members and one amazing director.

**Zac Efron**: We only knew him as a small role in Summerland when he played Nikki's boyfriend, Cameron. Now, he's the heartthrob of almost every girl! Thanks to his good looks and cute smile, all girls want him!

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens**: Playing a big role in Thunderbirds didn't do her that good, but ever since the movie came out, she's the main role model for all girls who want to become aspiring actresses and singers.

**Corbin Bleu**: Not really knowing who he is, if you had noticed him walking down the street, the hair would give him away. Being the uncanny and cool person that he was in the movie, he's a big star with big hopes and the 2nd heartthrob of all girls with another DCOM on the loose.

**Monique Coleman**: She was the oldest of the gang but should we exclude her out? Of course not! HSM was her big deal to better her acting and dancing by joining in on another season of Dancing with the Stars.

**Ashley Tisdale**: We all know her as the sweet, innocent girl off of the Suite Life but since HSM, we can know now that she can had a mean side to her and still keep it real

**Lucas Grabeel**: Just knowing him from one Halloweentown movie and seeing him play a great role as Sharpay's brother, he's a cool cat with swinging moves.

Should we have known that it would win a Teen Choice Award? Should we have known that it can actually make it to the Emmy's and still win that category? Should we have known that some of the cast members would make their albums?

Of course not. But we did know, that we kept it going because it was the only thing in the world that had related to every child and teenager in the world.

So now that it has been a year filled concerts, TV performances, sold out CD's and DVD's, movie dance and sing along's, plus the making of the sequel. Who would have thought that it can be this big?

No one did; everyone thought that it was just another DCOM we will watch and soon forget in a couple of weeks. But not this movie.

This movie had changed our lives in a matter of a year. Jocks and geeks can finally hang out. Drama club and skater dudes are mingling. And the society in schools as we know it, have been altered.

So what that they have a nationwide tour going on, or that they have hit almost every famous talk show and morning show in the US, or that we might just see them on different other things other than High School Musical. We all know where they started from and where they will continue.

High School Musical has been an inspiration to all adolescents all year. Starting from the US and working its way around the globe. It taught us all a lesson not to always follow the crowd but to be yourself. Make new friends and have a ball doing what you love. No matter what goes wrong in life, we can always have a good song from the soundtrack to make it through.

And when things are good or bad, just remember the one line everyone loves….

"We're All in this Together!"

See, in one year, 12 months, 52 weeks, 365 days, 8760 hours, 525,600 minutes, and counting….our adolescent lives have changed from one movie. The movie that changed our world! A 2 hour Disney Channel Original Movie that can still sweep the world in another year from now. A movie I will love until the day I die….

High School Musical.

Happy One Year Anniversary, High School Musical!


End file.
